Power of Blue
by HollyKalina23
Summary: PROLOGUE UP! It's year three at Duel Academy and along with the six transfer students, a new evil comes to Duel Academy. Jaden and his friends must stick together to overcome this evil but is their friendship as strong as they think? R&R! RELOADED


_I know I actually haven't written a story like this before but I just had this idea floating in my head for the last few weeks and I finally let it spill out onto paper and this story was born. Originally, the idea came from a dream after watching Episode 139: A Sight Unseen Part 1. I'm kind of having to work backwards to get to where the idea actually took me but I'm hoping to get this story up and have lovely readers enjoy it. _

_I think what sparked the idea is that I hadn't really seen many stories about Dark World or the events before that so I came up with something. Hope you like it. _

_I'll apologize in advance that it's so short but it's only the prelude so it's not supposed to be long :P Chapter one will be up as soon as possible so I won't leave you hanging too long. _

_Enjoy the first chapter (or rather prelude) to Power of Blue!_

* * *

**"Hey!" A voice yelled over the canyon, echoing of the solid walls and around the space in between. Its thick Australian accent make the voice seem deeper than the echoing alone. **

**"Supreme King!" A second call beckoned the young man down below (who pivoted around to face the source of the echo), on a stone bridge that crossed the canyon, leading to a dark castle, hidden by mountain rocks. The castle sat in the depths of the canyon, low and covered in darkness. The young man was dressed in black armour, with golden metallic trim and golden spikes. His feet were covered by knee high black combat boots with black spikes on them. A black helmet also with golden metallic trim and a sliding face plate decorated the young man's head. A red cape draped over his shoulders and latched up at the front, flowing around the spikes that protruded outward and upward from the back of the armour.**

**The young man turned back to facing the entrance of the castle, waiting.**

**The voice rang out again. "I challenge you!"**

**The armoured young man smirked behind his face plate. He'd known that someone would come eventually to challenge him but he didn't think it would be this soon, right before he planned to vanquish the remaining resistance. The voice seemed familiar, like a distant memory of a dream. But the young man dismissed the thought.**

**He contemplated his options and quickly decided that he was too bored around the castle. None of his minions wanted to duel him, in fear of being sent to the stars, as they had seen countless others disappear to. No-one else had come to challenge him since he defeated Brron and took over the throne, as he was meant to.**

**Past the darkness of the entrance hall, the young man could see someone walking closer to him. Soon enough, it became apparent that it was a girl who was walking towards him.**

**The young man's golden eyes focused on the girl as she became clearer through the purple fog. She was dressed in a black corset with gold straps and gold lining, going down the length of her torso. A short black, ruffled skirt with gold edging covered her legs until her mid-thigh. Black fishnet tights ran from under her skirt to her knees where they disappeared into black, knee high boots with gold lining and gold heels that clipped against the stone floor as she walked. Her mahogany coloured hair flared behind her slightly, curling lightly up. Some of her hair (the hair coming from bottom half of her head) ended at her ribs and the top half of her hair was cut so it just brushed her shoulders.**

**On her head was a crown, made from black metal that wound around her head in strings that looked like a sort of plaited pattern with some gold metal strings and tiny gold and black leaves and a topaz jewel in the centre of the crown, a set of black and gold leaves on either side.**

**Piercing gold eyes locked with the young man's and her mouth twisted into a dark, loving smile. His face reflected hers, the same smile twisting into existence on his lips.**

**The girl stalked closer to the young man and greeted him. "My Supreme King," she said adoringly, draping an arm over his neck, feeling his wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer to himself, letting their bodies meld together, his armour clinking lightly as he adjusted to having her in his arms.**


End file.
